The Basket Auction
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: Kitty comes up with an idea for a school fundraiser, but will the planned day for romance turn into a complete disaster? Lancitty, Jott, Kurmanda, Romy. COMPLETED
1. God's blessing was musicals

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or the basket idea. I just steal stuff and put them together in funky combinations.

* * *

Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty were walking down the hallway at the end of the school day. It was a Friday, and they finally got to be out of here for two whole days. No more people staring at them and whispering hateful words behind their back, even though they were always loud enough that the mutants could hear. They were eager to catch a ride with Scott, and there were only so many spaces in the convertible.

"Hey, there's Jean," Rogue pointed out, nodding her head towards her teammate.

"With that hair, she's like kinda hard to miss," Kitty agreed.

"What is she talking to Holly Green for?" Kurt wondered aloud. "Isn't she the Vice President of the Student Council?"

"Yeah…" Rogue felt she had the same sentiment as her brother. Most people would barely talk to them, let alone popular students. Something weird was going on, unless Jean had somehow altered her memory…Rogue shook her head to get that idea out. No, Jean's too goody-goody for that. And not powerful enough. It couldn't be.

"I've got to catch my bus, Jean. I'll see you Monday!" Holly waved as she walked towards one of the side doors.

"Bye, Holly," the redhead waved back, then looked over to see the three younger mutants looking at her. "Oh, hey, guys! What's up?"

"Just trying to bum a ride home," Kitty supplied the information. "Unless you might be willing to let me drive?"

Jean paled. "Another time." _When there aren't as many lives to endanger…_ "Well, I know where Scott's car's parked. Let's see if there's any room left." She led them to one of the student parking lots.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend!" Kurt groaned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Totally! But I've got so much homework I probably won't be seeing much but my laptop and my notebooks this weekend," Kitty sighed, remembering the history report she had neglected to do a write of because of an extra practice in the danger room. She was probably ahead of most people in her class, but she wanted to do an extra copy of it. Her math teacher had given them double the homework because of bad behavior, so she was going to be seriously swamped. "If we have more than one session with Logan I'll die!"

Jean put a hand on Kitty's shoulder sympathetically. "You have Branson for math, right? I had her. I think she puts 'Grading Homework' on the top of her list of fun things to do."

"Tell me about it," the brunette sighed, then fixed a curious eye on Jean. "So, what were you talking to Holly Green about?"

Rogue sighed internally in relief. Thank god Kitty had asked. She had an air about her that was just nosy; she never meant anything by it, she just wanted to get some dirt. They would have thought Rogue was suspicious.

"Oh, she's my lab partner. We were talking in class about how to raise money for the prom. No one wants to do the regular bake sale or car wash. I said I'd give her a call if I came up with anything." She waved to Scott as they approached his car.

"Hey," he grinned at his girlfriend, then smiled at the others. "Extra passengers?"

"If you don't mind," Kurt said, already climbing in the backseat with the girls.

"I guess not," He got in the drivers seat, waiting till Jean got in the passengers seat before pulling out of the lot. "So, what are you coming up with?"

"Fundraiser ideas for the prom."

"Why not a bake sale or a car wash?" Scott suggested. "Old favorites."

"Oh, those are so generic!" Kitty complained, reaching over to fiddle with the car stereo until she found a song she liked. "What about like a dance or something?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "A dance as a fundraiser to pay for a dance?"

"Oh, right," Kitty sat back sheepishly. "Forget I said anything."

"How about one of those candy fundraisers?" Rogue asked.

"Well, no one cares about those candy bar sales, according to Holly. And I guess she's right. I'd be more inclined to buy some from a second grader than I would a high school senior. And there are already so many clubs selling MMs and Snickers and stuff in class that we'd never earn all the money we need in time." Jean rested her chin in her palm. "I just don't know what to do to help her. Holly really is nice."

Scott pulled up the driveway at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Last stop, everyone out!"

The student piled out of the car and made their way towards the house except for Scott. "Aren't you coming?" Kurt asked.

"I was going to wash my car before dinner. This is the only day this weekend it's not supposed to rain," Scott looked up at the cloudless blue sky.

Jean took his backpack from him. "It's still hot out here. I'll bring you something to drink, ok?"

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Jean."

"Gag me," Rogue muttered before going inside. Kurt and Kitty followed before going to the common room, where Ororo was on the couch.

"Oh, you're home," their teacher greeted them with a smile.

"Uh huh. How are you feeling?" Kitty asked. She was suffering a bad cold and a case of laryngitis, only having her voice start to return yesterday.

"Better. I've been instructed not to get up for any unnecessary reason and to stay hydrated." Ororo held up a glass of orange juice and finished the last bit. "Kurt, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Not at all," He took the glass from her and teleported out and into the kitchen.

Kitty looked at the television the instructor was watching. "Oh, hey! It's Oklahoma!"

"You know it? There's not really much on during the day. I was sick of talk shows and soap operas. Surprisingly enough, the professor has an impressive assortment of musicals," Ororo smiled.

Kitty watched eagerly, singing along as they song came up, "Why should a woman who is healthy and strong blubber like a baby when her man goes away? Weeping and a wailing how he's done her wrong, that's one thing you'll never hear me say. Never will I say that the man I love is the only man among men. I'll snap my fingers to show I don't care. I'll buy me a brand new dress to wear. And start all over again."

"That was excellent, Kitty!" The African woman said with delight and followed with, "Oh, thank you, Kurt," as the blue wonder 'bamf'ed back in with her fresh juice.

Kitty shrugged. "We did it back in middle school and I was Laurie." She recalled Riley saying, "It's only appropriate that little Miss Goody-two-shoes would be Laurie." One of her friends agreed, saying, "Yeah, the teachers probably only gave it to her because she gets a 100 on everything. You're a much better singer than she is."

"You a beautiful voice," Ororo praised.

"Thanks. Hey, do you like, mind if I go get my laptop and do my homework and watch this with you?" She asked.

"Not at all. Would you like me to pause it while you get your stuff?" Ororo questioned, reaching for the remote.

"Oh, no, it's ok. It's not like I've never seen it before. I'll be back in a second!" Kitty jogged up to the room she shared with Rogue, who was already on her bed doing her homework. "Hey, Ororo and I are going to finish watching Oklahoma! downstairs. Wanna come?"

Rogue looked at her like she was crazy. "A sappy love story where people randomly burst into song? I'll pass."

Kitty shrugged. "Suit yourself." As soon as she had gathered what she needed for her homework and went back downstairs, settling herself in a chair where she could still see the screen.

Kurt appeared behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to work on my history paper. And watching the movie. We're at the auction part."

"Auction?"

"Yeah, it's where—Oh my god!" Kitty's eyes flew open in surprise.

"What? What?" He looked intensely at the screen, trying to see where the "Oh my god!" part had come in.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before. I have to talk to Jean. Hold this!" She stuffed her computer into his hands, running out to the driveway.

Scott was teasing Jean with the hose, spraying her feet and taunting her. "Scott!" She protested with a laugh. "Cut it out!"

"JEAN! You have to come with me!" Kitty grabbed her arm and started running back inside.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" They phased through the front door and she continued pulling her into the common room.

"Look!" Kitty shouted exuberantly.

"Kurt and Ororo are watching television. Hi, Ororo," Jean smiled.

"Hello, Jean."

"Not that!" Kitty pointed to the TV. "Look what they're watching! We can do that for the fundraiser!"

"A movie? What are we going to do? Sell movies? Have a movie showing at the school and sell tickets?" Jean was not getting it.

Kitty made a face. "No, no, no! See, they're doing a basket auction!"

"Why would anyone want to buy a basket?"

"It's not just a basket! It's like filled with food and stuff. See, girls cook a picnic lunch and fill the basket with it anonymously, and people can bid on them depending on what's in it. And like whoever wins gets to eat whatever's in the basket with the person who made it." Kitty was grinning her head off at the fantastic idea. "Usually couples know each others baskets anyway, but since everyone has to buy their own food and stuff it won't cost the school anything and they can totally earn a ton of money."

"I'm going to call Holly right now!" Jean hugged the younger girl. "Kitty, you're a genius!"

Shadowcat stood there, smiling. "Well, yeah, like tell me something I don't know."

"Hello!" Kurt called to her, still holding her laptop. "You haven't finished your report! And my hands are starting to cramp!"

* * *

Holly loved the idea. After thanking Jean repeatedly and promising to do their lab homework for a week, she called Melissa Cunningham, student body president. She agreed that it was the best idea they had heard yet. The two cleared it with the rest of the members, as well as their faculty advisor and Principal Kelly before springing into action. By Monday morning there were posters all around the school advertising the first annual Bayville High Basket Auction.

After receiving the fliers in homeroom, the school was abuzz with excitement. Girls loved it because they could show off their cooking skills. It also provided a chance to see which guys liked them if they dropped hints about what they were packing and what their basket would look like.

Most guys had a simpler motive: They got a good lunch and a pretty girl to eat it with. What more could they ask for?

The student government had arranged for it to be a group event at Bayville park, with the use of their small stage and sound system with microphone donated to the good cause by the city.

Though only girls who went to Bayville High were allowed to submit baskets (which had to be to the auction at least fifteen minutes before it was supposed to start in order to be checked), anyone could show up to bid on them. That Saturday, the park would be packed.

Until then, the X-men girls had a bit of a trouble on their hands. "Ororo?" Amara asked casually Wednesday after school. "Could we ask you something?"

The woman was finally over her cold, and smiled at Amara, as well as Jean, Kitty and Rogue who were behind her. "What can I do for you?"

Amara sat at the table next to Storm and the others girls took seats too. "Well, we all want to make baskets for the auction, but we're not exactly the best cooks. Do you think you could help?"

"Oh, of course! Did you all have any idea what you wanted to do for your meals?" All of them shrugged, more or less, except for Rogue.

"I was thinking of doing some Cajun cooking, but I'll need a lot of spices I don't think we have."

Storm nodded. "How about we spend today coming up with your menus and making lists. Tomorrow I'll take you all shopping and we can cook Friday night?"

Everyone agreed and the five women set to work brainstorming.

* * *

The first place Kitty had to stop at Thursday was Masi's Pizza. The main course of her list was home made miniature pizzas, and no grocery store's sauce could rival theirs. They sold jars to the public, so Kitty walked over from the grocery store where everyone else was.

There was a familiar face parking a jeep along the sidewalk. "Lance?"

He looked up and grinned. "Hey, Kitty, what are you doing here?"

She nodded towards the pizzeria. "Just picking up sauce?"

"What for?"

"Oh, right, you haven't heard. Well, they school is having a fundraiser. Girls make baskets full of food, people bid on them, and then winner and the girl who made it have a picnic of what's in the basket," she explained. "It's this Saturday. Everyone's invited to come bid at the park."

"Cool," Lance said, trying to hide his excitement, most of which came from just being around Kitty.

"If you don't have any plans or anything, maybe you could like…stop by? It's gonna be a big party more or less. Unless you don't like parties, then I guess the basket owner and the bidder could go some place private to eat," she was rambling now. Stop that.

"I'll see what my plans are," he leaned against the front of his car.

"Well, ok, then. I really have to get this sauce. I'll see you later, Lance," she smiled and walked into the shop.

Lance looked at the money in his hand that he had been planning on splurging on a burger and a movie, then slipped it back in his pocket. He had more important things to spend it on.

* * *

"Amara, what is all that?" Ororo asked as the youngest girl rejoined the group. "I thought you were making baked ziti!"

"I changed my mind. There was the dessert cookbook in the kitchen, and all of that looked easier and more fun, so I'm making brownies, cookies, cheesecake, chocolate cake..."

Ororo laughed. "Well, at least your basket will be popular." She helped the rest of the girls assemble their food on the checkout line. Jean had gotten pasta salad, tator tots, apple pie ingredients, and what she needed to make fried chicken. Rogue had gotten the spices and elements of gumbo and jambalaya. Kitty got what she needed to make her pizzas, salad ingredients, and ice cream.

"Ororo, can I drive home?" Kitty asked as the bag boy was finishing up their food.

Everyone was silent until Rogue said, "Hey, ya'll, don't we need baskets for this?"

"Right!" Ororo smiled in relief. "Amara, Kitty, you can come with me to the Home Goods store to pick out baskets for everyone. Jean, you and Rogue go home and put the food away, then come back to pick us up when you're finished."

This averted the crisis for a time, as Ororo, Amara and Kitty went two stores oven and looked at the baskets. There was hardly any left, proof that their idea had spread like wildfire. They got enough for everyone, Amara picking a huge one for herself before suggesting, "Don't we need blankets too?"

"Right…Blankets…" They a whole pile, enough to line the baskets, cover the food, and sit on for the picnic. Then they waited outside until Jean arrived back with the X-van.

"Ororo, please can I drive? Please, please, please?" Kitty begged, staring hopefully with her big blue eyes.

Storm finally had to give in. "S-Sure, Kitty…"

Amara and Jean got into the backseat, strapping in and holding on to each other in fear. Jean got ready to use her TK whenever they need it. Kitty hopped into the drivers seat, and after making sure everyone was in, tore out of the parking lot.

Ororo held on to her door. "Kitty…you can slow down…you're too close to the curb! Kitty! The right side of the road! Stay on the right side of the road!"

HONK!

HONK!

SCREE!

"Heh…Sorry, Ororo…"

Amara clung to the older girl next to her. "We'll be lucky if we live to see the auction!"

* * *

They did make it back alive, but not before Kitty had to phase through two trees and a mailbox. It was a good thing that they hadn't planned on cooking till tomorrow, because everyone was too shook up to attempt to make anything but cereal.

So, Friday afternoon the women of the Institute set to work. They were busy cooking when Kurt teleported in. "Nightcrawler, did you not see the sign on the door?" His teacher asked as she bit into a burger.

"Uh…" he swallowed. "No?" Kurt looked around as his eyes widened in horror. "You're letting Kitty cook?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Shadowcat protested angrily while pouring sauce on her pizza dough.

"You didn't have to eat those muffin!" the fuzzy blue boy retorted.

"Nightcrawler…" Storm warned.

"I'm going, I'm going…" Kurt sighed, then teleported out of the forbidden zone that was the kitchen.

The rest of the cooking went without a hitch, more or less. There were arguments about whose turn it was to use the stove and whose milk was whose, but otherwise it went smoothly. Everyone got to make exactly what they wanted, and besides an interruption from a half-dozen Jamies, they were left alone for the rest of the night.

All there was left was the auction tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this was just a short little fic I wanted to do as kinda a Valentine's Day theme. There should be one more chapter of this, and that's where all the fun WAFF is going to come in.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Going once, going twice

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or the basket idea. XME belongs to Marvel and Warner Brothers and all of those people and I'm not sure if the basket idea is copyrighted or not. I do own Holly though, but she's such a sweetheart, feel free to ask to use her.

* * *

As if set in a picturesque storybook, Saturday dawned bright and sunny. Unfortunately, this did nothing to calm the nerves of the women of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Their moves were frenzied, running around to try to look good. When Bobby tried to remind them that this was an anonymous auction, he was met with four pairs of glaring eyes and seemed to shrink a few inches.

Though none of the younger females noticed, Ororo could see the new recruit boys conspiring towards something. But since the girls were constantly coming to her, checking on their food and their outfits, Storm didn't have a chance to question them.

After everyone was finally ready the girls set out in the Scott's car so they could bring their baskets in to be checked. Cyclops had agreed to ride with everyone else in the X-van. When they arrived at the park, Holly waved them over with a huge smile on her face. "Look at this turnout!" The vice-president exclaimed, extending her arms out to indicate the crowds. "I can't believe it!"

Holly's smile was infectious and Kitty's matched it. "This is great! There's got to be at least a hundred people here."

"And it doesn't start for a half hour!" Holly hopped down from the stage. "Jean, I can't thank you enough for this."

"Don't thank me, it was Kitty who came up with it," Jean patted Kitty's shoulder.

"Actually, I think it was Rogers and Hammerstein," Kitty grinned.

"Whoever they are, they're a genius," Holly gushed. "Um…ya know…I hope you don't mind that I told Melissa it was my idea. She's not exactly your biggest fan, and I didn't want her to dismiss the idea because it was yours."

Jean nodded. If there was one thing she liked about Holly, it was her honesty. She wasn't going to sugarcoat the facts. "No, it's ok. I get it."

Holly looked up as more students were approaching with baskets. "Oh, I gotta go. Melissa called this morning and told me she was sick, so I've got to log in the baskets, help search them and be auctioneer. I'll see you then!" She grinned at the girls before greeting the new guests with her upbeat welcome.

"I'm glad she's doing the auction," Amara said. "She's so sweet. And Melissa's…"

"A royal pain in the butt?" Tabitha suggested from behind them.

"I was going to say a jerk, but that works too."

Tabitha wrapped an arm around each Kitty and Amara. "My girls! So, you all did baskets too? What'd you make?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Rogue drawled, nodding to the wicker basket Tabby was holding.

"How about we all agree to divulge our secrets after they're bought, k? And we've secured our men." The blond took a quick look around the field. "Not that I'm getting my hopes up with these prospects."

"Oh, there's Scott and the rest of the guys," Jean announced, waving to the other X-men.

Boom Boom rolled her eyes. "My point exactly."

"Tabitha!" Amara gasped.

"Hey, lighten up, Amara. What are you worried about your basket or something?"

The princess shrugged. "I never did much cooking back home. What if it's really bad?"

"Then you suddenly act like it's not your bag, of course," Tabitha blinked, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Amara giggled. "I'm not sure I can do that, but thanks."

About twenty minutes later, Holly got on the stage and started singing the school song. When the booing finally ceased, she laughed. "Well, at least I know I got your attention. Hi! I'm Holly Green, vice president of Bayville High's student council. As your auctioneer today, I'd like to personally welcome all of you to the first annual Bayville High Basket Auction. All proceeds for today go towards funding for this years prom, as well as a few other necessities. This could mean better vending machines on campus, guys, so bid high and keep your fingers crossed!"

The students in the crowd cheered. "Yeah, I know how you feel. So, the rules are pretty simple. I'll take a peak in the basket, list off some of the great stuff we've cooked up, and based on the contents, you bid on it! Easy, right? Please, please, please try to keep this as anonymous as possible. Half the fun is the surprise of who your date is, you lucky boys!

"Now, after I've finally told you that you've won, just come up, give your cash to our treasurer John and our lovely secretary Alyssa will give you your basket. The ladies can either decide to daze you with their brilliance right after you get the basket or after the entire auction. It is up to them!" Holly said with emphasis. "So, everyone get ready and we'll start!"

A few baskets in, Tabitha saw someone out of the corner of her eye. "I'll be right back," she whispered to Amara. The other girl gave her a questioning look, so Tabby nodded to an old friend she had spotted. The brunette looked apprehensive, but Boom Boom just put a finger to her lips to signal silence and snuck through the crowds.

"Her basket wasn't up yet."

"So what if Kitty's basket hasn't been up yet?" Lance asked, looking grumpy. It took him a second to catch his mistake and he groaned and tried to recover. "I mean, it's not that big of a deal."

"Lance, I know how you feel about her," Tabitha smirked.

"We're friends. That's it," He grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You can't fool me. You joined the X-geeks to be with her," she reminded him. "Besides, we lived together. And you talk in your sleep."

"What!" He called wildly, staring at her with a face that continued to pale the more she spoke.

Now, Tabitha didn't exactly know that he talked in his sleep. She'd never been in his room when he was sleeping, after all. But she loved to tease these guys, and Lance was so cute in a funny sort of way when he got choked up about Kitty. Her and his car, but that was just plain good comedy there.

"So…uh…if I wanted to know…did you see her basket?" Lance mumbled.

"Nope, she already turned it in when I got here," Tabitha spotted the other guys in the Brotherhood and nodded a greeting to them as they approached. "Bet I could tell you which one it is though."

Lance was silent, but his body language told her that he wanted her to stay so he didn't make a really stupid mistake.

Holly picked up another basket. "Well, isn't this a cutie! It's got salad, cute little mini cheese pizzas…Oooh, ice cream! Yum!"

"That's hers," Tabitha said.

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Holly tucked the cover back in. "All wrapped in the most adorable kitty cat blanket!"

Lance blinked. "…Oh."

The bidding began. Lance had a strategy: He would wait until they were waiting a while to bid, then jump in there. But when the bidding got to thirty dollars and he realized he only had twenty-seven, he freaked.

"Guys, give me whatever money you have!" Avalanche demanded of his roommates.

"Feh, why should we?" Pietro demanded.

Lance grabbed him by the shirt collar viciously. "If you want to have a house to sleep in tonight, you'll give me your money!"

Fred reached in his pocket. "I've got five bucks."

"I have seven dollars, twenty-two cents and some lint," Toad offered.

Lance took it, along with Tabitha's contribution. "Nine from yours truly. Treat her nice or I'll make sure you don't have a house to live in, k?" She winked.

The bet was passing fifty, with egos taking over the actual desire for the food. Quicksilver grumbled as everyone else stared at him. "Fine! Here!" He stuffed a twenty dollar bill in Lance's hand.

"Where did you get more than twenty dollars, yo?" Toad asked in awe.

Lance was more focused on the auction. "Sixty-eight dollars and twenty-two cents!"

The audience whispered at the bid but Holly just smiled. "Remember folks, any and all amounts are appreciated. Do we hear seventy? No seventy? Sixty-eight dollars and twenty-two cents going once. Sixty eight dollars and twenty-two cents going twice." She paused, banged her gavel against the podium. "Sold for sixty eight dollars and twenty-two cents to the guy in the ripped jeans!"

Tabitha laughed to herself as Lance walked over with the money that used to be hers. "I'll see you guys later. Ciao!" The blond smiled at her accomplishment and good deed of the day.

Amara was only standing with Jean and Rogue now, as Kitty had gone up to meet her date. "She's ecstatic!" Magma whispered. "Did you have something to do with that?"

"Me? You mean, besides the fact that I told him which basket was hers and that nine bucks worth of that lunch is mine? Nope, nothing at all."

Lance stood a little taller as he saw Kitty making her way through the crowds (but not literally right through them…she walked around the people, not into them). "Uh…nice basket."

She grinned. "Like, how'd you know it was mine?"

"The blanket. Not many people would get one with cats on it."

Kitty blushed. "I thought it was cute."

"Oh, it is, it is!" Lance quickly corrected himself. "I mean…it's…it's very cute…"

This just made Kitty blush harder. "There's like, a bench over there. You wanna sit down?"

"Sure!" He sounded like an eager puppy as he walked her over.

Tabitha giggled. "Well, aren't Romeo and Juliet over there as sweet as a cavity?" Rogue didn't say anything, but Amara nodded and Jean frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Its just Scott. He doesn't exactly share your sentiments." She frowned, putting a hand to her temple as if to try and organize the thoughts flooding through her head.

_Listen; stop worrying about it, Scott._ She told him telepathically_ He won fair and square and Kitty's happy about it. I think you have other stuff to think about. My basket's after this one._ While some would consider this cheating, Jean deemed this as a public service. If someone else got her basket, they would probably be pretty horrified to find that a mutant made it. It would ruin the entire fundraiser. The fact that this ensured her a date with Scott was just a bonus.

His mind changed paths immediately. Scott wanted this date with Jean. He had money saved up, but winning was an important factor in an auction. Having the cash just helped after the first step.

"It seemed we've got an All-American basket, here!" Holly was saying into the microphone. "We've got a bunch of stuff here, including some fried chicken…and is that a whole homemade apple pie? It smells great from here. Let's start the bidding at eight, shall we?"

Eventually, Scott won with a final bid of thirty-three dollars. Jean sighed a heavy sigh of relief as he went to go get it. A few football players had been trying for it, including Duncan. And if Mr. Macho himself would have won it, he probably would have been as sad and disgusted you could be without being clinically depressed.

"Looks like it's just us three," Amara said as Jean went to go wrangle her guy.

"Actually…" Rogue spotted a very sad boy sitting on the grass with his head in his hands. "Just you two. I have to go see someone." She sat next to the miserable young man. "What's up? Ya look like you just lost your best friend."

Kurt shook his head. "Not my best friend. My girlfriend."

"You and Amanda break up or something?" Rogue asked protectively, searching the crowd for her.

"No, no, we're still together. I guess."

Rogue focused on the spot Kurt was staring at. "So what's the problem? Don't have enough money to get her basket?"

"That's not it. Well. Not all of it, at least. Her parents are here, and they don't want me seeing her anymore." The usually optimistic blue dude was bordering the edge of pessimistic into desperate.

"So? I mean, it is supposed to be an anonymous auction. They can't say anything about it if you bid on it and happen to win. Here," she pulled all the money she had out of her pocket and gave it to him. "Think of it as an attempt to repay about a dozen years worth of missed birthday presents."

He hugged her carefully. "Thank you, Rogue."

"Next up, is this basket," Holly peeked inside and grinned. "This one's tricky! It seems the chef wrapped everything in blue plastic wrap and Tupperware containers. A very good ruse, I must say." Holly sniffed the air above the basket. "Smells like burgers to me. And what's this?" She pulled a small blue plush out of the basket. "It looks like a blue…spider monkey? Whatever it is, it's cute! We'll start the bidding at five dollars."

"That's your cue," Rogue smiled.

Kurt nodded and approached the stand so that Holly could see him. That auction didn't last that long; no one really wanted to bid on anything when they weren't sure what it was, no matter how much it smelt like burgers.

Before Kurt could even take the basket from Alyssa, Amanda was right by his side, hugging his arm. "I was hoping you'd come," she beamed. "I thought that would be a nice clue that it was mine. Blue is my favorite color, after all."

Nightcrawler took the basket and squeezed her hand. "I remember, Liebchen."

The two lovebirds were walking away when they were met with a scary force: Mr. and Mrs. Sefton. And then were mad. "Amanda, I thought we told you you couldn't see this boy anymore," Her father said firmly.

"But, Dad…"

"We all agreed," Her mother began before she was cut off.

"No, you two agreed! Mom, Dad, I like Kurt. He's sweet and gentle and kind," Amanda squeezed his hand. "And even if I didn't like him, he still won my basket and by the rules of the auction I owe him a date."

Mr. Sefton was about to say something when his wife cut in. "We'll talk about this at home, Amanda. Be back by curfew."

As the two walked away, the teenagers sighed in relief. "I don't want you to get in trouble when you get home, Amanda."

"Don't worry about it. You won, so they can't do anything about it." She hugged her fuzzy blue boy and he returned it. "Let's go see the others, k?"

"Sure, Liebchen," He held her hand in one of his, and her basket in the other and went to stand by Rogue, Tabby and Amara.

"Hey, Amanda!" Tabitha said with a wink. "Nice going with the basket."

"Can we see the doll?" Amara asked.

Kurt pulled it out, chuckling at it, then gave it to Amara who squealed lightly. "This is the cutest thing! Kurt in his uniform. It's even fuzzy like him. Did you make this?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, a few years ago I took a sewing class, so we learned to make stuffed animals. I'd actually like to keep this one if you don't mind, Kurt. I kind of sleep with it at night…" She took it back from Amara, blushing.

Kurt nodded, which made Tabitha grin. "Hey, why don't you make him a little Amanda doll for him to sleep with?"

Kurt's mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out, but his girlfriend loved the idea. "I could do that. I mean. If you want, Kurt."

He just nodded, not sure what else to say to such a question. Luckily, Amara pointed to the stage. "Look! It's my basket!"

It was. Holly was looking in it, "ooh"ing and "ahhh"ing to entice the crowd. "Well, it looks like this baker has a sweet tooth here! We've got a variety of cookies, cakes, brownies, and cupcakes in this huge basket! So lets start the bidding at ten dollars!"

Amara bit her bottom lip. "Ten dollars? Oh, I hope the bidding doesn't get too high. I didn't do much cooking back in Nova Roma, I don't want someone to get disappointed."

"Hey, Storm helped, I'm sure it'll be great," Rogue said.

"I hope you're right…" Amara paid close attention to the bidding, wincing whenever someone went higher.

"Was there someone special you wanted to win yours?" Tabitha wondered.

"No, not really. I just did it for fun." The numbers were approaching the seventies, because, apparently, Bayville's men had a lot of money and a very sweet tooth.

Amara thought it had finally settled on seventy-three when someone called out, "One hundred and eighteen dollars!" She clutched on to Tabitha, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Who would pay that much for you?" The blond squeaked. "No offense."

"None taken…" Amara whispered. She couldn't think of anyone who'd pay that much for her. Maybe back home, but she was a princess there. Here she was just Amara. Magma. But for some reason, a person thought she was worth almost a hundred and twenty dollars.

"Wow." Holly said from the pedestal. "Uh. Ok. One hundred eighteen dollars going once. Going twice. Sold for a hundred and eighteen dollars to a rich guy who I'd love to give my number to."

Everyone laughed, but was looking around to whoever would pay that much. He finally approached the stand and even Holly raised her eyes, impressed. Kurt blinked in disbelief. "Is that Bobby?"

The girls around him nodded. "I'll be back in a second…" Amara said, walking towards the front where Bobby was paying. "Uh, hey, Bobby."

"Oh, hey, there you are. Nice basket," He grinned.

"Thanks. But…Why'd you get it?"

"I like sweets and there's no one else I wanted. C'mon." He led her back through the crowd, where Ray, Sam and Jamie were waiting. "I found her, guys."

They all greeted her, but Amara was confused. "What's going on?"

"Well, Jamie saw your basket the other day when you were making it," Sam started.

Jamie grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"He told us about it, and we all wanted to bid on it. So Bobby came up with the idea that we pool our money together, so it can be sort of a new mutant picnic and we were assured to win," Ray finished.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense," Amara sighed in relief. She wasn't sure how she felt about Bobby having a crush on her, and now she didn't have to figure it out. "Where's Roberto?"

"He said he had some things to do, but he would meet us here. He never showed." Bobby said.

"That's not true," Jamie piped up. "He's right over there!"

So he was. Roberto was running over to the group, panting and out of breath. "I'm sorry I'm late. Did I miss it?"

"Uh huh," Bobby told him. "We already won it."

The Brazilian frowned. "Does this mean I don't get part?"

He was interrupted by Holly's loud voice over the microphone. "Well, let's get on with it, shall we?" She picked up a basket and almost dropped it. "Wow. That's heavy. Wasn't expecting that." She managed to get it up on the podium. "Interesting selection we have here. A whole lot of Slim Jims, Pop Tars, and two twenty-four packs of Coke! We'll start the bidding at four dollars."

"How much you wanna bet that's Tabby's basket?" Jamie asked.

They all laughed, but it gave Amara an idea. "How about Roberto uses his share of the money to bid on Tabitha's basket, so we can make this a real new recruits party?"

"It really isn't a party without Tabitha," Sam agreed.

Roberto nodded and held up his money. "Fifteen dollars!" A few seconds later, Holly announced he'd won, she he ran up to get it.

The rest of them went over to where Rogue, Kurt, Amanda and Tabitha were standing. "Whoa. Someone actually bid on my basket?"

"It was Roberto," Amara told her friend.

"Old Sunspot, huh?" Tabitha raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." Then she noticed Bobby holding Amara's basket. "So you're the one who has the giant crush on Amara!"

"What? Oh, it was a group thing," He nodded to the other guys.

"You all like her? Lucky Amara! Not that I can blame you guys, she's great," Tabitha put her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders to emphasize this.

The guys just rolled their eyes and didn't say anything. They'd learned that with Tabitha, sometimes it was best to just let her think what she wanted to think. "So, I guess that means I'm the only one left," Rogue put in to get them off the topic.

"Oh, we'll wait for you," Amara offered. "If you and your guy want, you can join us in a big picnic."

"Thanks. I guess we'll have to see." Her basket was going to be in the next three, and she was nervous. She didn't want it to be some massive jock with a smaller IQ than Kitty's stuffed Lockheed. Especially if he wanted to touch her. Though, if it were one of Duncan's idiot friends, she might not mind.

Finally, Holly pick up her basket and took a peek inside. "Well, since I've never been past New Jersey, I'm no expert on Southern food, but this smells spicy! Maybe it's gumbo or something? Sorry to whoever made this, but I'm really not sure. It smells good and hot though, so guys who like a little spice in their life, come and get it!"

Rogue's was one of the last baskets, so there weren't that many people left who hadn't purchased baskets. Luckily, the first few guys weren't so bad. Then, someone called out a bid of forty dollars. Rogue knew that voice.

"That was a weird accent," Amanda frowned. "I don't recognize it from around here."

"It's from down south," Rogue informed them. "From Louisiana."

She peered through the crowds. As tall as he was, he usually wasn't hard to spot. There. He was in the back, smiling arrogantly, as he tended to do. He had the money encased in his palm. So when Holly announced him as the winner, he strode up to the platform to claim his prize.

"That's Gambit!" Kurt said in shock, looking at his sister to see her reaction.

Rogue attempted to keep her face as emotionless as possible. Her heart was troubled. Why exactly had Gambit chosen her basket? He could have wanted a taste of home, she guessed. It made sense, living as far away as he did. But she knew he was much trickier than that.

How had he heard about the auction? Last time she checked, he wasn't a student at Bayville High. Lance could have told him. Gambit could have guessed she would have made a basket, and confirmed it by the fact that she was there. He was smart enough to figure out which one was hers. But why he would want to get it was a completely different story.

She walked away from the comfort zone of her group to meet him halfway. "Hello," was all she ventured to say.

"Good day, Chèrie," He greeted her with a nod of his head.

Tabitha was counting heads. "Hey, all of our gang is finished!" Spur of the moment, she waved everyone over. Once they got back to the group, she grinned mischievously. "How about we blow these guys, go over to the other side of the park and have a party of our own?"

The group of fifteen cheered and started piling into the cars and vans. Now the fun would start.

* * *

A/N: I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but this whole thing got away from me. I didn't realize just how long it was going to get. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, at over 4,000 words. Actually, this chapter was more of setting up the next chapter, which will have the party and all the waff. Gotta love the waff. So, I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated

* * *

Review Responses:

Emi: Of course we love the fuzzy dude! We love anyone that's fuzzy! Like my new Lance the polar bear and Bobby the dolphin plushies!

LilyEvansPotter4456: Thank you so much! I'll update as soon as possible!

SickmindedSucker: It really would be a good idea for a fundraiser. And if I cared about my school, I would probably give them the idea. I'm happy you like the first chapter!

DOJ: I would never leave you hanging, especially not with one chapter left to go. I can't wait to write the auction (I'm writing this before I did the chapter). I'm sure it'll be tons of fun so I hope you love it!

Nuke: Yeah, the food talk made me hungry while I was writing it. I just made Rouge cook Cajun because she's from Louisiana, and I couldn't think of anything else she'd like to make and couldn't stand to leave her out.

XME: Thanks!

Ashnan: Actually, I watched Gilmore Girls recently and they did the basket auction. I do love Oklahoma! though, and I would watch it if I had it. I hope you like the auction.

Agent-G: Kitty's cooking is almost as bad as mine. The only difference is, someone might actually be willing to buy hers and then eat it…

Half-n-Half: I'm so glad! I hope this chapter was even cuter, it's supposed to have all the waff in it!

Silent Doom: I haven't seen it in years either, but when your friend is in the play and you memorize all the songs with them, it's hard to get it out of your head, even a few years later. Thank you for all your compliments, you're so nice!

LavenderRumiro: I love to hear that you're hooked! Hopefully you'll be hooked on this one too! Btw, I love your name.

gredforgelvr: I'm glad that you like the idea. I hope you keep reading!

Riderazzo: I am so obsessed with Lancitty. That's all I seem to be writing. But there will definitely be some Romy in the next chapter too!


	3. The Picnic

Author's Notes: I just have three words for you before the start of the fic: SPRING BREAK BABY!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, Batman and Robin or Frisbees. Why does that have anything to do with this? Read on and find out.

* * *

The groups and couples made their way to the other side of the park by either piling into the two available cars or walking over. They found a nice spot that was devoid of most trees and no people. That was easily remedied by Tabitha and her "Boom-Booms" though, followed by Kurt teleporting the remains some other place while Jean moved the rest of the debris out of the way. Kitty turned on the radio in Lance's jeep, letting the music wash over their part of the park.

The girls spread out their blankets so their date—or dates—could settle down to eat the food they had so lovingly prepared. Everyone started pulling out the food except for Rogue. She stood there as Gambit went through the contents of the wicker basket and made content noises. She tried to silence her heart, which couldn't help but beat a mile a minute as she watched him.

"Femme, this looks just like Remy used to have back home."

"What do ya want?" She asked hesitantly, watching him closely. _Why does he have this…power over me? A magnetic attraction. Don't tell me Magneto's found a way to transfer powers._

"To enjoy a little taste of home with a beautiful fille like yourself, Chérie," He responded lightly, as if it was the most foolish question in the world. "Sit."

She rolled her eyes, but sat, keeping a good distance away. "Listen, Gambit, if this is a plot against my friends or my team of just to humiliate me, then you'd better-" Before she could finish her sentence, Rogue froze as he did the unthinkable.

He kissed her.

She sat there, eyes wide as his lips pressed firmly against hers. Rogue grabbed on to his trench coat as she hesitantly kissed back, watching for any signs that she was killing him. After a brief moment, he pulled back, then turned to the food like nothing had happened.

On the other hand, the X-man known as Rogue remained in the same position, going over the scenario again and again in her head. She pinched herself, wincing in pain, just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Hey, Rogue!" Tabitha called. "C'mere for a sec!"

"I…I'll be right back," she whispered, then went to go help her blonde friend.

Remy followed her with his eyes, a smirk now playing on his lips. He reached up and pulled off an extremely thin strip of rubber from his lips. "Why, thank you, Batman and Robin," he grinned, naming the movie he had ripped that off from.

Rogue rolled her eyes and took the picture of Tabby and her "dates" before returning to her own. _Ok, just…we have to get straight what happened. I mean, was it him, was it me? And stop breathing so fast! He's just a guy! He's MAGNETO'S guy. Stop thinking about him like that…_She blushed at her own personal fantasy.

"Have some gumbo, Chérie," He offered her a bowl as she sat down, flashing her that smile that made her legs go weak.

Carefully, she took it from him. _…I guess I can ask him later…that's right, later…_

About twenty feet away, Kurt was singing sweetly to Amanda in German. Finishing the song, he kissed her head, then bit into another burger as his girlfriend gushed, "Oh, Kurt! That was beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you, liebchen," was his reply. She snuggled against him, rubbing her cheek against his fur. "I wish we could go out next weekend," Kurt continued, "But I don't think your parents would like that…"

Amanda sighed. "If they really got to know you, they'd love you! Maybe we could get together in a more…neutral setting? I love you, Kurt, I don't want to have to sneak around anymore." She kissed him. "I will if I have to, but…"

"I know, Amanda. If you want me to get together with your parents again, then I'm all for it. I love you too. And I love these burgers!"

She grinned and cuddled up again. "I knew you would."

Kurt glanced over at Remy and Rogue, who were eating and chatting lightly. "Rogue looks a little flushed…What did he do to her?"

"Maybe they're just enjoying each others company," Amanda suggested, but this didn't keep Kurt from staring. "Kurt, leave your sister alone. Besides, I'm over here.'

"Sorry, sorry. I'll pay attention to you know," He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Now, tell me about my Amanda doll…"

Meanwhile, the New Mutants were talking and chatting about random things: school, clubs, the yummy track team (well, that was only Tabitha and Amara, but you know what I mean). Tabby picked up a warm soda from her basket and tossed it to Bobby, "Wanna cool that off for me, ice machine?"

He rolled his eyes, but partially froze it and tossed it back to her. "Here you go, Bum Bum."

"You know, I was thinking about changing my code name," The blonde mused.

"But…you're not on any team," Roberto pointed out.

"It's for show, 'Berto, for show!" Tabby elbowed him in the side playfully. "How does Time Bomb sound?"

"Not nearly as good as Pain in the Ass," Ray muttered under his breath.

Of course, Berzerker was never that lucky, and Tabby heard him. She made a little bomb in her hand and tossed it at him. He was prepared though, and smacked it away.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled, freezing it midair as it sailed towards him. Unfortunately, that didn't stop it from exploding. Ice Man turned around, his back getting all the impact as he attempted to shield Amara at the same time.

"Oops…" Tabitha said guiltily. "Sorry, Amara."

"Oh, yeah, ignore my sacrifice," Bobby grumbled.

Despite Bobby's moanings, Tabitha had certainly noticed the way he had instantly jumped over Amara, as if it had been a natural instinct. She leaned over to grab a Slim Jim, at the same time whispering to Sam, "We have to set them up."

His look said, "No way in hell, you crazy bitch."

"C'mon," she hissed. "He so obviously likes her. You weren't on the island when we went on the cruise, remember? And my girl is blushing! You know our princess doesn't blush."

"I guess…" Sam glanced back and forth between Amara and Bobby. He knew his friend wouldn't like being set up, and it was never good to mess with a temperamental princess who could throw balls of fire.

Tabitha smirked, then grabbed a Frisbee. "Hey, who's up for a game?"

They were all sick of just sitting around talking; I mean, seriously, they lived together and had a lot of classes together, what more could they have to talk about? So they all spread out across the field and started throwing the blue disc to each other.

"Hey, Roberto," Sam whispered to his friend as he caught the Frisbee. "Could you throw that past Drake really hard so it lands in the woods?"

The Brazilian frowned. "I guess…But why would I do that?"

"The crazy blonde wants to set up Bobby and Amara. I've been recruited to help," Sam said sadly. "So will ya do it?"

Roberto shrugged. "I guess." He powered up, then took the Frisbee lightly, and let it fly through the trees.

"What'd you do that for!" Bobby demanded. "Ugh, I'll get it."

Tabitha smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Soon Amara and Bobby would be the happiest couple on Earth, all thanks to her! Of course, she still wouldn't have a boyfriend, but that was completely beside the point. After a minute, she nodded to Sam, giving him his cue to cannonball in there and get the Frisbee.

He did so, returning back in a second and hiding it back in Tabitha's basket. "You know, if Drake ever found out about this, he'd kill ya."

"Which is why we can't let him find out," Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Hey, guys! Let's eat until the Popsicle gets back!"

Jean laughed at the kids antics as Scott started on his third piece of pie. "I'm glad you like it…"

"It's great, Jean! I never knew you could cook like this," He swallowed the sugary apple goodness.

"I used to bake with my mom and my sister," Jean shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Well, I think it is," Scott leaned over and kissed her cheek. "This was the best date I think we've ever had."

She kissed him on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her into his lap. They made out for about a minute before realizing they were sitting out in the middle of a field with their teammates probably staring at them. "Um…" She ran a hand through her hair. "We're kind of on display here."

"Oh…right…" He looked around quickly, to see if anyone happened to be paying attention to them at that very minute. "C'mon…"

Jean blinked in surprise, but followed him as he got up. He walked through the trees until he came to a partially covered section and sat down, pulling her into his lap. "Did you plan this, Summers?"

"No, just worked out this way," he smiled, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "We hardly ever get time to ourselves with school and training and making sure everyone else doesn't kill each other."

"You're right. For the rest of the day, it's all about us!" Jean kissed him again, holding him close.

They made out for a while, something they hadn't been able to do for a while, because of circumstances. Each was quite into the other until someone cleared their throat behind them. The two teenagers froze, then turned to look up at Bobby. "What do you want, Drake?" Scott asked in an extremely annoyed voice.

"You two haven't seen a blue Frisbee, have you?"

Jean and Scott shook their head.

"Oh. Right then. Carry on," Bobby waved to them before jogging back into the forest, cursing Roberto under his breath.

The two X-men stared at each other for a moment. Then, before they could contain it, they started laughing loudly. Nothing ever changed and they couldn't complain.

* * *

Amara glanced at the woods yet again. "Bobby's taking an awful long time. Do you think he got lost?"

Tabitha shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe. Why don't you go look for him?"

"And if I get lost too?"

"Don't worry about it, Amara! You've got built in flares with your power!" Her friend winked at her.

"…You ever hear the term 'forest fire,' Smith?" Ray asked.

"What about it?" Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "Fine, fine!" Tabitha grabbed a bottle of water and tossed it to Amara. "There, now you can put out any fires. Go get our ice machine, my soda's getting hot!"

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I find him." The princess got up, jogging into the trees. She had no idea where he had actually gone, so she took whichever route she felt he would. "Bobby! Bobby! Are you over here?"

For about ten minutes, she wandered aimlessly. Mentally, she started to curse trees. Really, didn't she get enough of them in her life? What she needed was a mall right now. Finding people in the mall was a lot easier than finding people in the trees. I mean, all the trees look alike, so you never know if you're just walking in circles. And with malls, if worse comes to worse, you can just page them over the intercom.

As she silently made a longer list of why malls were better than woods, she ended up running into a very solid thing. This thing, surprisingly enough, was not a tree. It was a Bobby. "Bobby! There you are!"

"Oh, hey, Amara!" A grin spread over his handsome face. "What are you doing here?"

"You were taking so long, I decided to come look for you. No luck in finding the Frisbee, I see."

He sighed. "I think a squirrel must have stolen it or something. We should just get back, Roberto'll just have to buy Tabby a new one." Bobby put an arm around her shoulders and looked around. "So, which way back to the picnic?"

Amara looked back and forth at the surrounding foliage as her face fell. "Knew this place shoulda been a mall…"

"What?" Bobby asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing…I just can't remember which way I came from. I got pretty lost myself. Tabitha said that my powers gave me built in flares, but I'd rather not start a huge fire. Unless they decide to build a mall here instead."

"The other one is closer to the Institute."

"It's the principle of the matter, Drake. The trees mock me."

He laughed and retightened his arm around her waist. "Ok, so it's just you and me getting back there! Magma and Ice!"

"That's right. We're X-men, nothing can stop us!" she giggled.

"Whoo!" He took her hands and started moving through the complexities of the trees, wondering why he suddenly thought she was so cute when her face flushed like that…

* * *

In Lances dream, he was laying out in the sun. Kitty was in his arms, feeding him ice cream and giggling about how cute he was. But, he decided that he'd have to wake up soon or his roommates were likely to kill each other. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a site of a smiling Kitty. "You're here?"

"I was like only gone for a second. I stole two pieces of Jean's pie, but she totally won't mind," Kitty said lightly, scooping out ice cream onto the apple pie.

"Kitty, pinch me, please."

She gave him a look that says 'Did you hit your head while I was gone?' "Um, why?"

"Just do it. Please?" He held out his arm, and she took hold of it with her index finger and thumb, squeezing. "Ow!" He pulled away and nursed the small bruise. "You've got sharp nails!"

"You told me to!"

He kissed her again, enjoying her soft sigh of contentment. There was no way this could be happening, no matter how close she had been to drawing blood. Everything was perfect. The most beautiful, smart, wonderful girl in the world was kissing him, Summers was no where to be seen, and no one—even Tabby—was trying to blow them up.

Kitty watched his face carefully as it slipped back into that happy, far-off look. He was so cute. To tell the truth, she always felt safest around him. She wasn't sure she could have gotten through the 'plane fiasco' if he hadn't been there, supporting her (even if his stomach didn't agree with it).

Lance leaned back, trying to finish the can of soda he had swiped from Tabitha when he heard Kitty whisper, "I love you…"He choked on the soda, spitting it out into the grass as his lungs demanded air. "Oh, my god! Are you, like, ok?" Kitty asked, patting his back as he continued coughing.

He grabbed her wrist, staring at her startled face when he finally stopped choking. "Did you just say what I think you just said? Did you just say that you love me?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm totally sorry. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like this. I wanted to tell you later, but I just couldn't help myself…I'm really sorry, Lance."

He rolled his eyes, picked her up bridal style and twirled her around as she stared at him as if he was nuts. Carefully, he set her down on her back on the kitty blanket and kissed her thoroughly.

"Lance Alvers, what are you doing?" Kitty giggled once she had regained her breath.

"Showing you that I love you too," was his rely. He surprised himself how smooth that was. Or how smooth it would have been if he hadn't been smiling like the eager puppy he truly was.

Kitty blinked. "Really? So…we're in love then?"

Lance grinned. "Yeah, I guess we are."

The two kissed again, reveling in their love for each other. Neither of them was quite as self-conscious as Scott and Jean. Basically, they didn't care who watched. If they wanted to kiss each other, no one was going to tell them to stop! After a few minutes, they sat up and continued their lunch, with a few kisses here and there. If Scott had been there, his head might have spontaneously combusted by now, so it was a good thing Jean was keeping him occupied.

"I don't think Blue Boy is liking me very much right now…" Lance commented.

Kitty looked over to see Kurt narrowing his eyes at Lance. She motioned for him to turn around. "He's kind of protective. It's nothing personal." Even so, she stuck her tongue out at Kurt's back, making Amanda laugh.

Kitty snuggled against her boyfriend. "Hey, Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go steady with me?"

He paused for a second, then looked at her face. "You did not just ask me that."

"What? What's wrong with it?"

Lance ran a hand through his hair. "First of all, it was cheesy as hell. And I kinda thought we were going steady…Does anyone even use that term anymore?"

She blushed lightly. "I just wanted to make it official…"

He smiled at how cute she was. "Ok, like, I'll totally go steady with you."

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, you're totally making fun of me!"

"Kitty, I love you. Why wouldn't I want to go out with you?" He asked, brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

"I dunno…" She whispered. But as he kissed her, all doubts disappeared.

"Excuse me guys," Jamie stood in front of them with a camera. "Jean wants to make a collage for the Professor and Storm, as a thank you and stuff. Can I take your picture?"

They did a few poses as Jamie snapped shots of them. "Thanks, Jamie!" Kitty grinned at him, and blew him a kiss as the younger boy jogged away.

* * *

Unfortunately for Bobby and Amara, they were not nearly as happy as any of the other couples. They were lost in the woods. With no food, a small water bottle, and no way of finding their way out. Of course, they were pissed. Actually, both were seriously debating actually burning down the forest just to get out of there. Until, that is, they remembered that they'd get a big lecture about proper use of powers and probably two weeks of extra lessons with Logan. Nothing was worth that.

Finally, Amara sat down on a long tree root. "We're getting nowhere."

Bobby sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, we'll make it back. How big can this place be? Plus, if it gets too dark I'm sure someone will come look for us. Mr. Logan could find us in a snap."

She rested against him and sighed. "You're right. I'm just sick of looking at these trees."

"Then look at me!" He turned them around so they were facing each other. "So…how's school?"

"Bobby, you're in almost all of my classes," She pointed out. "What are you going to point out next, the weather?" A grin spread over her face.

He easily matched it. "Well, it is unseasonably warm…"

She pushed him lightly. "Bobby!" He grabbed her wrist, and kissed her softly.

Then he actually realized what he was doing and jumped off the log as if it was on fire. Which it actually could have been if Amara couldn't control her powers. Luckily, she hadn't been holding any molten magma. The look on her face was actually much worse. "Oh, god, Amara, I mean…Please, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Bobby…?" She whispered. Part of her was livid: How dare he, a mere peasant, kiss the only daughter of the King of Nova Roma. She was a princess, for goodness sakes!

On the other hand, part of her was screaming, "GET A GRIP, GIRL!" This was Bobby. Cute, sweet, funny, do anything for his friends, but tended to be reckless Bobby. And he had just kissed her. And it floored her, if her shaking hands were any proof.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man!" Bobby was walking back and forth, mumbling to himself. "Drake, I know you're impulsive but you're also an idiot! You just kissed Amara! She's a princess! And she's your friend and you're an idiot _idiot IDIOT_!" He started banging his head against one of the trees.

"Bobby…" she started again, getting up from her seat on the log.

"Amara, I'm so sorry!" He apologized again, usually bright eyes clouded over with concern. "You can hit me if you want. But please don't throw fire at me or tell your father and create an international incident or anything! You can never speak to me again or kick me or whatever!"

She rolled her eyes, took his face in his hands and kissed him firmly. When she pulled away, he watched her, eyes growing wide. "Or you could do that…"

"I think we need to talk, Bobby," Amara sat back down, gently guiding him along with her.

"So you don't hate me and aren't planning on threatening bloody murder because I kissed you?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "No…I mean…it was nice. But I just…Weren't you dating Jubilee?"

"Amara, how long has it been since I've seen Jubes?" He grinned. She shrugged. "We were pretty close when she was here, but I mean, she's kinda young. Besides, you're so sweet and pretty and nice…I mean, c'mon, how many girls would I make an ice canoe for?"

She smiled, remembering how he had done everything he could to help her when she got sick on the cruise they had taken. "I had always figured you two were still together. I guess I don't understand things as well as I thought…"

He was surprised at her admittance at not knowing something about American culture. She hated to let someone know she was ignorant. "That's another thing. Amara, you're royalty. I'm just a kid that can turn water to ice. Big deal, any freezer could do it. You can't say your parents would approve."

She looked back and forth, yet all there was were trees. "I don't see my parents anywhere. Or anyone else from Nova Roma. As long as I don't say anything, I don't see how they can protest. I'm willing to take that risk if you are," she blushed lightly.

He reached out and stroked her cheek before leaning in to another kiss. She responded happily, melting in to his hug. "You know, your hair's even softer than it looks," he told her.

They kissed a few more times, each time growing bolder and happier. Finally, Amara broke away. "We need to get back."

He groaned lightly. "Yeah, ok. But you have to promise me something first."

She raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You'll go out with me tomorrow," he grinned mischievously.

Amara laughed and nodded. "I think I can do that."

The two held hands and made their way back through the woods, which, surprisingly enough, had ceased their mocking. After about ten minutes, they heard voices. Familiar voices. Voices that could perhaps belong to housemates.

Bobby and Amara made their way through the trees into the clearing and sighed against each other. After all that, they made their way back. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her with one arm.

"Well if it isn't the Lost Boy!" Tabitha called as they approached the group. "Took you guys long enough."

Unbeknownst to them, the REAL Lost Boy was wandering behind them, staring at a map of London, "Now…which way was the Tendo Dojo?"

"Sorry guys, couldn't find the Frisbee," Bobby shrugged, but his happy look didn't falter.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Roberto said, munching on a brownie. "I found it, it was right over there." He pointed to the very edge of the forest.

Bobby's arm dropped from Amara's shoulder as he stared at the Brazilian. "Roberto…I'm gonna kill you!" He leaped at the younger mutant, barely giving him the chance to get up and run away. "Get back here!"

Tabitha had certainly not missed the way he and Amara had been all cozy and the looks they had given each other. "Told you it'd work," she told Sam righteously.

"You told him what would work, Tabitha?" Amara asked from behind the pair, arms crossed over her chest.

The two blonds turned around to face an irate princess. "Hey, Amara, babe…I mean…You guys are together, right? I was just trying to make you happy!" Tabitha pleaded.

Through their long hike, Amara had not forgotten the water bottle, and had barely used it besides for a sip here and there. Bobby had routinely chilled it and the contents had stayed quite cold. So she pointed to tip at her two friends and squirted them long and hard.

"Aaah!" Sam screamed, holding his arms up to shield himself from the barrage of cold liquid.

Amara smirked. "That's what you get for messing with my love life." She sat down on the blanket and bit into one of the cookies she had made. "But, for the record…Thanks."

Tabitha wringed out her shirt, letting the excess water fall into the grass. "Ok, but we're totally even. Just be glad I wasn't wearing a white shirt."

Jamie was waving everyone to the center of the field. "Hey, everyone! Can I get a group shot?"

Jean and Scott had returned from their expedition as well, so they, as well as everyone else, gathered for a shot. Jamie was the only one who knew how to work the timer on the camera, so he set it up as he glanced at everyone.

He had classes with Mr. McCoy and the other day the two had gotten into a discussion about love and relationships. The youngest mutant glanced at his friends. Tabitha had her arms wrapped around her boys, the epitome of friendship, since she tended to get along with just about everyone.

Rogue and Gambit stood together as well. He had an arm around her shoulders as she tried to keep the grin off her face. They were the two from the exact opposite teams. He supposed that even though he couldn't touch her, he had touched her heart and that was what really mattered.

Kurt and Amanda were completely different in every way. But they still loved each other and were willing to brave anything—even disagreeable parents—to be together.

If there was a title for people that had more different backgrounds, it had to be Bobby and Amara. They were practically from different worlds. He was just a normal kid, and she was a princess who had never seen a phone until a couple years ago. Though social decorum said that she shouldn't stoop that low, it didn't matter to her. She wanted to be with the one she wanted to be with and that was Bobby. That was probably one of the reasons he loved her so much.

As he looked at Kitty and Lance, who were finally snuggling together like they had always wanted, he recalled what Mr. McCoy had said about couples that had to work hard to be together. These two had faced everything that had been thrown at them. They had fought each other—physically and verbally—while caring for each other deeply. Lance tried to fit in for her sake, just as she ignored her team's wishes to be with him. If there was anything that could last, it was them.

Even through all these, there were certain couples that defined romance. These were the pairs that when people saw them together or heard about them, their immediate thoughts were that they belonged together. This was the ultimate of ultimate when it came to love. These two were the stuff that people wrote epic stories about. Loves that transcend time. They were impossible to break, the bond deep and connected by the soul, the very essence of the person. This was the love of Scott Summers and Jean Grey.

Jamie finished setting the camera, programming it for five shots as he moved in his place in the picture. The flash went off each time and after it was finished, everyone began chatting.

There was an outcry as Jean shouted. "Jamie! You left the lens cap on! Has it been like that all day?"

"Um…oops?" The small boy took off at a run and was chased by six girls. Tabitha caught up with him first, grabbing him around the waist. She fell down to the ground, taking him with her, but keeping his landing soft so that no multiples were formed. The rest of the girls swarmed around them, layering him with kisses, except for Rogue who was simply content with tickling his stomach.

Eventually, they gave up, leaving him on the ground. He checked his face on the back of a serving spoon. His cheeks were covered in lip gloss and lipstick, many different shades. He rubbed at it, which only seemed to smear. Jamie sighed. "Oh, yeah. This is love."

* * *

A/N: It's DONE! Finally. Sorry it took so long, but between midterms and everything, I've just been so busy. As it is, I've been working on this one chapter for I dunno, a week straight? The fact that I went on a picnic today is the only reason I'm finishing this at 4:30 in the morning. Oh, my god, that's the longest thing I've EVER written. But it's done and it was a fun ride. I know there was Bobby/Amara in here and I didn't promise it in the fic, but you got everything I promised, so ha! And if you don't like Bobby/Amara then…oh, well, you could have skipped those parts.

There's a slight Ranma ½ reference, which just goes to show you what happens when I write at the crack of dawn…

Thank you to everyone who read! This was so much fun I'm so thankful to everyone who enjoyed it.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses:

Emi: Yes, thank you for checking my French and thanks for reading.

Tom. T: I might…if I knew what Jyrt was…what is Jyrt?

Half-N-Half: Haha, I love reading things aloud and laughing and people give you weird looks. I'm happy you liked it!

DOJ: You've got to love Lance and Kitty. Those two are so cute together.

Agent-G: Well, I got Amara a date in there. Kind of something I decided last minute. This is after Mainstream but before Dark Horizon so Jubilee and Rahne have left the Institute. Thanks for reading!

Helen: JOTT is the ultimate pairing in any X-men you ever see. You have to have them together, it's wrong not to. And I can't write anything without Lance and Kitty. Glad you like it!

Cat2fat900: I'm so happy you like it!

Silent Doom: Actually, I didn't cover why Remy was there. I guess you'll all have to figure that out for yourself…Hehehe…Besides, it's not like Remy would actually come out and say why, so that just makes things easier for me! I hope you like the last chapter.

SickmindedSucker: I don't think it's possible to do a multiple XME couple fic without ROMY, even if I think the couple it highly overused. I'm really happy that you enjoy it so much!

Heartsyhawk: Thank you for reading.

El Diablo: Sorry for the long update, hope you like the final chapter.

Mark C: I couldn't have just left it at the auction. We need the waff or else how could I call myself a romance writer? I hope you like the picnic.

Aprilangel413: Thanks for reading!


End file.
